


Swimming in the Flood

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from an Anon on tumblrDick is used to being the fearless leader and taking care of his team. A near drowning forces him to become dependent on them to take care of him before he can go back to being a hero. Dick is not one to be taken care of. He's supposed to be a leader, strong and brave. How can he protect his team when he can't even get dressed himself? Dick realizes that sometimes, it's okay to ask for a little help, especially from the ones you love.Title inspired by the Passion Pit song





	1. Chapter 1

He had fallen countless times before, body light as he moved gracefully through the air, only to catch himself and strike like it had all been part of the plan, but this time was different. There was no effortless movement to move him back into an attack position. There was only his heavy body plunging into an icy, watery grave. His mind was quicker than this, better, but the explosion had made him sluggish and dizzy. It countless books and movies you were told to see your whole life flash before your eyes. The people you love right before you quietly slipped into the darkness. All Dick could see were spots of lights dancing in front of him before they were swept away by the frigid river he had landed in. The current was strong and spring had barely begun. It stole his breath as he shouted for help, but who could hear you underwater? He thrashed and clawed his way towards the top, only being reward for a moment. His lungs sucked in the sweet air before he was carried away, pulled by the undertow. How could he think if his head kept spinning? How could he save himself when his strength was waning? He tried to grab onto braches, roots, rocks, anything that could pulled him out of harms way. He felt his back slam into a rock.

Rachel.

She was the first person he saw as he slipped further down the river. Her sneaky smile she rewarded to you only when you made her really laugh. She had grown so much over the years. Another rock, this time digging into his side, ribs cracking.

Gar.

The faint roar of the tiger filled his ears. Gar the goofball. The one who always tried to make you laugh when you were feeling down, but was fiercely protective. His kindness never wavered no matter how cruel the world seemed at times. His finger dragged along a fallen log, the skin from his knuckles peeling off.

Donna.

His sister. His childhood friend. They had always been the sidekicks, but now they had grown into the heroes they were always meant to be. He pulled himself up for another gasp of air, before colliding with another rock, his head feeling the full force of the hit. 

Kory.

He spilled out into a pool of calmer water, but it didn’t matter. He could feel himself losing consciousness. His eyes blurred, but he could see her, magenta curls flowing around her beautiful face as she hovered over him in the water, her lips turning into a smile.

“It’s easy,” she said, “like falling asleep.”

Her hands reached out and cupped is face gently. Dick no longer felt like he was falling, but floating, held up by the arms of a goddess. Maybe it was true what they said. If she was the last thing he saw before he died, then how could it be so bad?

“Close your eyes.” Kory said as she leaned down, her lips pressing to his.

-

“Kory! Donna!” Gar’s voice cracked as he screamed for his teammates over the rushing waters. “He’s here!” Gar dragged Dick’s lifeless form out of the water, soaking wet and naked himself. He barely noticed the cold, all he could see was how blue Dick looked in the setting sunlight. “I don’t know if he’s breathing!”

Donna reached Gar first, dropping to her knees on the sandy shore as she took Dick from Gar’s grasped. “Gar, get dress before you freeze.” She said as she carefully laid Dick down, desperately feeling for a heartbeat. “Rachel?!”

“I’m here.” Rachel said tears nearly spilling from her eyes. “What can I do?”

“Help him.” Donna whispered as her eyes fell onto her best friend. She had seen Dick banged up and they had been in tight spots before, but Dick looked like he was already gone.

Kory felt her breath leave her as she spotted Dick’s lifeless body next to Rachel and Donna. It had all happened so quickly. The explosion, Dick falling through the air, their fearless leader slipping right through her fingers. She should have saved him and now he was nearly gone. She could hear Gar’s chattering teeth and watched as Donna and Rachel shivered against the cold wind that blew over the water. So she did what she knew best. She gave them warmth and light. A ring of fire surrounded them and the heat of the flames kept the biting wind at bay.

“He-he’s slipping away.” Rachel said as her hands moved over Dick. “I need all of you to help me bring him back.”

Kory and Gar were there in an instant. Kory felt her heart breaking at the sight of him. His lips were blue and his eyes tightly shut, wet hair plastered to his pale forehead. Kory’s finger’s brushed over his cheek and she had to fight the tears welding up in her eyes.

“Everyone place a hand on him,” Rachel said, “we have to remind him what to fight for.”

Kory’s palm rested against his cold cheek, a blazing fire meeting with an iceberg. Donna placed her hands on his arm, while Gar took one of Dick’s hands. Rachel closed her eyes, her slender fingers placed firmly in the middle of his chest. Kory had been healed by Rachel dozens of times. It was like a warmth, different than her own, spreading through you, giving you life. While hers was a blazing sun, a star exploding, hot and fast, Rachel’s was a warm breeze flowing through your body. She could feel Dick’s skin tingling under her touch.

“Dick, come back.” Kory said as she took his other hand, intertwining their fingers. “Open your eyes.”

There was a moment of silence, like the world around them had stopped and all of the energy of the universe was focused for one moment on the small group trying to bring their friend back. Rachel shuddered and collapsed into Donna as Dick gasped for air. He shot forward, his whole body shivering as his eyes wildly looked around. He felt strong, but supportive arms wrap around him and he felt like he had fallen into the warm rays of the sun. He felt his body collapse into her, still gasping for breath, but knowing he was safe.

“I have you.” Kory whispered as she held onto Dick tightly. “We have you.” She said as she looked at her friends. Donna and Gar had looks of relief as they smiled at their leader. 

“I know.” Dick managed to get out after a moment. He hated feeling this way. His team worried about him, but he couldn’t do anything. So he settled into Kory’s arms before he felt his exhausted body gave in to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing, pulling, pushing, air being sucked from lungs, drowned in cold and darkness and then nothing. Dick gasped, his fingers digging into the sheets on the bed, his body aching as he moved violently forward in a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around his rib cage, sinking back onto the bed hissing in pain. It had been like that all throughout the night. The nightmare of drowning had stuck with him more than he would have liked and Kory was paying the price of having to comfort him before falling back asleep. He had wondered if she even slept last night. He was slightly disappointed she was not by his side now, but he knew she couldn’t stay in bed all day with him.

“Dick,” there was a small knock on the door, “can we come in?”

Dick gritted his teeth as he pulled himself into a sitting position. “Come on in.” He said a little breathlessly. He needed to pull himself together, keep a strong façade for his teammates. The door opened and he couldn’t help, but crack a grin as Donna ushered in Rachel, the latter carrying a tray of breakfast food in her arms.

“What is this?” He asked slightly bemused and slightly embarrassed from the attention he was now receiving.

“Breakfast in bed!” Rachel said proudly as she laid the tray across his lap before plopping down on the edge of his bed. “Don’t worry I made the pancakes, not Gar.”

Donna smiled, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at Dick. “They taste amazing, I may have stole one or two.”

Dick tried not to roll his eyes as he reached over the tray to grab the hot coffee to take a sip. “You didn’t have to go through the trouble. I can cook, you now.”

“Not in your condition.” Donna pointed out with a knowing look.

“What condition?” Dick said as he tried to sit up a little straighter, but it only resulted in pain, causing him to wince, earning a raised eyebrow from Donna. “I’m fine.” He waved a hand at them, though neither girls looked convinced.

“Dick,” Rachel said, catching his eye, “you always do so much for us, is it that bad to let us take care of you?”

Dick swallowed the bite of pancake he had been chewing on. Of course it wasn’t bad, but he Dick hated the idea that he was being a burden to the rest of his team. He wasn’t very useful to them if he was just lying in bed all day. He cleared his throat as he looked around for the other two Titans. “Where’s Kory and Gar?” He asked casually, trying to change the subject.

“They went on patrol this morning.” Donna said as she grabbed her own cup of coffee she had set on his nightstand when they came in. “I was going to go with Gar, but Kory said she couldn’t sleep anyway.” Dick felt his cheeks flush slightly. He was the reason she hadn’t been sleeping. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably and wished he hadn’t ate the pancakes Rachel had made him. As if reading his mind Donna added, “She told me to tell you not to blame yourself and that she was fine.”

Now Dick really did roll his eyes. His girlfriend could be so infuriating sometimes, even when she wasn’t around, but he couldn’t help smile softly. Kory knew him so well. “You’re not going to keep me in bed all day, are you?” He asked after a moment. He was terrible at being sick or hurt. He hated the idea of wasting time in bed when he could be doing something more productive.

“You do realize you almost died last night, right?” Rachel asked, sarcasm dripping from her every word. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t die,” Dick said with an exasperated sigh, “so I can still be useful around here.”

Donna and Rachel exchanged a quick look before their eyes turned back to Dick. “No one thinks you’re useless.” Donna said, her voice softer now. “You need to give your body time to heal, Rachel can only do so much.”

“Fine, I’ll take it slow.” Dick conceded. “Can I at least move to the living room to watch TV or go over case files…” He added slyly as he threw a sideways glance at Donna.

Donna rolled her eyes. “Kory is going to kill me.” Donna mumbled. “Fine, but once you are sitting on the couch you are not allowed to get up.” 

Dick grumbled as he said, “Fine.”

He grumbled even more when Donna and Rachel had to help him to the couch. He couldn’t even walk by himself. Admittedly, it was very painful and he regretted getting up from the bed after walking a few steps, but he gritted his teeth and made sure not to grunt in pain. He was better than that. The rest of the day passed by with his teammates doing every little thing for him so that he wouldn’t have to get up. Donna brought him case files and Rachel cooked him food. He felt like he was being babied and was glad when Gar and Kory got home, it meant a change in pace, or so her thought.

“How was patrolling?” he asked casually, trying to avoid the glare in Kory’s eye as she walked through the hallway door.

“You were supposed to stay in bed.” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“It was cool!” Gar said with a grin as Donna and Rachel joined them in the living room. Gar swung over the couch and reached for his video game controller. “Kory and I stopped a bank robbery while we were out!”

Dick’s head whipped so hard from Kory to Gar that he felt it crack. Bank robbery? What did Gar mean that they stopped a bank robbery. “Why didn’t you call for back up?” He asked, his tone turning accusing as he looked back at Kory.

“We didn’t need it.” Kory said with a shrug of her shoulders. “They took one look at the green tiger before turning and running right into my sucker punch.” 

Dick frowned as he looked over at Donna. “Did you know about this?” She obviously didn’t and would severely reprimand Kory and Gar for their lack of communication with the team.

“Of course I did.” Donna said as she gave Dick a look. “Kory called the moment they got the alert. She said they could take care of it and I trusted her and Gar to do so.”

Rachel and Gar looked quietly between the three adults, wondering how it was all going to pan out. All three of them were very stubborn, but they knew Kory and Donna vs. Dick was a losing situation for their fearless leader.

Dick casted Donna a look of betrayal before turning back to Kory, “You could have gotten hurt.” 

“Dick, it was a bank robbery.” Kory stated with an exasperated sigh. “Not like you are in any condition to fight.

“You don’t think I don’t know that?” Dick yelled, his eyes flashing with anger, his voice harsh. 

Rachel and Gar jumped at his harshness. Dick sunk back into the couch, his cheeks flushed. Kory’s eyes flickered to Donna and both girls shared an understanding in that moment.

“Rachel, Gar, come help me set up for training.” Donna said with a cock of her head.

Gar laid down his controller and slowly followed Rachel and Donna. The young titans threw a long, sad look at Dick before disappearing into the tower. Dick huffed as the door swished closed, but he refused to look over at Kory. He felt the couch move under her weight as she sat next to him.

“Dick, what’s wrong.” Kory said calmly, trying to catch his eye.

Dick refused to look at her, because he knew if he did he would give in. He wasn’t weak and he knew how to take care of himself. Why couldn’t the others see that?

“Everyone has been treating me like I’m fragile.” Dick finally huffed out, some of his anger from before had disappeared, but some of it was still there. “I got hurt, it happens, but I don’t need everyone to baby me.”

Kory released a long sigh and Dick finally turned his head so he could get a good look at her. “You didn’t just get hurt, Dick,” she said softly, “you almost died.” Dick felt his anger evaporate. He reached out for her, his fingers grazing over her wrist. “We could have lost you.” She said as she looked up into his eyes.

“I’m right here.” Dick replied gentle, his fingers making small circles over her smooth skin. 

“Then let us take care of you.” Kory said as she grabbed onto his hand. “You have a whole team that loves you.” When Dick didn’t say anything Kory pushed on. “It doesn’t make you weak.”

“I hate not being there for you.” Dick said as he laid his head back against the couch. “What if something happens to you because I couldn’t be there to protect you all.”

Dick watched as Kory’s lips twitched into a smirk. He wished more than anything he could easily move to close the distance between their lips. “No offense, Dick, but I think we all might be a little stronger than you.”

She wasn’t wrong. Gar could turn into a tiger, Donna was an Amazonian warrior, Rachel had demonic powers from her farther, and Kory was an alien warrior princess. He was the most ordinary one in the group and that included all of his training from Batman. It didn’t make him feel any less guilty about it though.

“Can I at least come watch you train?” Dick asked.

“No.” Kory said pointedly as she stood. “You can stay right there and rest.” Dick crossed his arms over his chest, sulking. Kory leaned down and kissed the top of his forehead. “If you move without someone helping you I’ll have Rachel send you to another dimension.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Dick asked as he watched her walk away. He wished he could go after her, pick her up and press his lips to hers. He wished her could press her against the wall and make love while the others were busy training. 

“The longer you rest the sooner we can do those thoughts in your head.” Kory said with a smirk as she turned and winked at him, like she was reading his mind.

He watched the door swish close and sighed as he turned to the TV, flicking it on casually, hoping he could find something to distract him. The hours seemed to drag by and Dick was barely paying attention to the cop show that was on when there was a loud plop on the couch, jostling him.

“Oops, sorry, Dick.” Gar said with a smile. 

“No worries.” Dick said. He was happy to see Gar, it meant training was over and he would have something to do again that wasn’t sitting and watching TV, feeling completely useless. “Where are the girls?”

Gar picked up his controller and threw a look at Dick before shrugging his shoulders. “They were helping Rachel with something and said I could be done fore the day.” Gar heard Dick huff in annoyance. He picked up a second controller and handed it to Dick with a small smile. “Want to play?”

Dick looked at the controller with apprehension. Video games just seemed like a distraction, but Gar was smiling and it was better than reading the same line over and over in an old case file. “Sure.”

“Sweet! Think of it as your way to beat people up without having to move from the couch.” Gar said as he pulled the video game up on the screen.

Dick chuckled as the game started up. He was happy Gar had offered to play. It was nice to do something with his hands and his mind, even if it was useless fun. This is what the team wanted him to do, right? Rest and relaxation.

“Want to play the next chapter?” Gar asked after they had just cleared the level. He enjoyed spending time with Dick, just the two of them. As the only males in the tower it was nice to hang out.

“Actually,” Dick said, his cheeks turning red, “I need you to help me with something.”

Gar set his game controller down and turned to look at his leader. “Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

“Can you help me to the bathroom.” Dick mumbled. He knew this was going to be the worst part, but walking all the way to the bathroom hurt just thinking about it. 

“Oh.” Gar said as he tried to suppress a giggle. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Gar supported Dick on his right shoulder and together they hobbled their way to Dick’s bathroom. Gar stopped at the doorway, awkwardly looking between Dick and the toilet. “Uh, do you-“

“Nope!” Dick said as he grabbed onto the doorframe and reached out for the sink, holding himself up, his nails digging into the granite countertop as his body shook slightly under his weight. “I can handle this one.”

“Okay.” Gar breathed with a sigh of relief as he laughed.

“I’ll probably hop in the shower, so you don’t need to wait around.” Dick said.

“Got it.” Gar said with a small nod of his head before he turned leave. “Um,” he turned back towards Dick, a small smile on his face, “thanks for playing video games with me. You’re better than Rachel and way better than Kory.”

Dick laughed. “I had fun. We should do it again sometime, considering I will be on bed rest for a wile.”

Gar’s smile grew wider. “Yeah, awesome!”

Dick waved him away and closed the door. He turned towards the sink, his eyes catching his reflection. He was shocked by how bad he actually looked. He took off his shirt, hissing in pain at the movement. He was paler than normal, his body covered in cuts and bruises. His bottom lip was swollen and he could see that he had a black eye forming. He had been in bad shape before, but this this was cutting it close. He had come away with a few broken ribs and a nice concussion as well. Rachel had been able to take care of the concussion, but she could only do so much before she passed out from the effort.

“Nice work, Grayson.” He said to his reflection. 

He looked away and painfully leaned down to start the shower. The water was hot and felt good over his sore body. He closed his eyes, humming softly to himself. His head was throbbing slightly and his chest began to tighten. Flashes of the explosion ran through his mind. His breathing became shallow, his hands grasping the shower wall. The water ran over his face. He was suffocating, swept away in that terrible river. The water was cold, freezing, stealing the air from his lungs. The river dragged him deeper and he couldn’t escape. He was suspended in the dark and cold.

“It’s as easy as falling a sleep.” A voice said. “Close your eyes.”

“NO!” Dick stumbled out of the shower and was caught by strong, but gentle arms. 

“Dick?” Kory’s worried voice filled his ears, bringing him back. “Are you okay?” Dick held onto Kory like she was a lifeline. “It’s okay, I got you.”

Dick took in a few deep breaths, realizing he wasn’t drowning anymore. “I know.” He managed to get out. His fingers dug into Kory’s skin, but she only held him together. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update! Sometimes I'm bad at multi chap fics, but I'm gonna finish it! I think one to two more chapters possibly? I haven't decided yet. Thank you for all your kind words! I am glad you are enjoying the story! Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Dick had finally given in to his teammates, letting them take care of him. He wasn’t used to being taken care of, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it ever so slightly. He spent nights drinking coffee with Donna looking over case files. He enjoyed playing video games with Gar and hanging in the sunroom with Rachel as they both read together. One of his favorite things was getting to cuddle with Kory at the end of the night. He had been so focused on being the one to be there for his teammates, that he never appreciated them being there for him. He was reminded how much of a family they actually were. A family of misfits. Maybe being like Bruce wasn’t all bad. The only thing he couldn’t stand was when the team was called away on a mission and all he could do was watching from the couch.

“When can I cleared to go back on missions?” Dick asked grumpily after another healing session with Rachel.

“When we say you can.” Donna responded, not fazed by his attitude. “You haven’t even been cleared to combat train again. Just light workouts.”

“Donna, my ribs are basically fully healed and I can move without anything hurting.” Dick argued, but as he stretched he felt a sharp pain run through his side. 

Donna raised an eyebrow as she noticed and Dick looked away from her, frowning. “You know that if you go back and overwork yourself, like I know you will, you’re going to hurt yourself again.”

“Kory,” Dick whined as he looked over at his girlfriend who was reading a magazine at the kitchen counter, “tell Donna I’m fine.”

Kory’s eyes flickered up from the magazine for a moment to look at Dick before she shook her head slightly. “Oh I’m sorry, you wanted me to disagree with Donna?”

“I should have never introduced you two.” Dick huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You’ll be back kicking bad guy ass in no time, Dick!” Gar said from the couch, giving his leader an encouraging smile.

“At least someone believes in me.” Dick said as he threw Donna and Kory a glare.

“Any more lip from you, Grayson, and you’ll be stuck with desk duty for the rest of the year.” Donna said with a teasing smile and she nudged him with her elbow. 

“Okay, mom.” Dick responded sarcastically, but he was smiling again. 

After his session he headed over to the gym to do some “light training” as Donna had put it. It felt good to swing through the air and move his body like he was used to. He hated sitting still for so long and being injured had been the worst. He felt his heart beating in his chest, his breath catching slightly as he swung from bar to bar, gliding through the air like he had learned all those years ago. He landed on his feet, and pulled his dueling bo staffs from his belt, twirling them in the air. He ducted, jabbed, and swung at the wooden manikin, the sweating beginning to collect on his forehead. He moved to the obstacle course, feeling his side throbbing, but pushing past the pain, because that’s what he does, that’s what he was taught to do. His mind was focused on his movements and everything felt right for the first time in weeks. 

“I thought Donna said light workouts.”

The voice caught him off guard and he stumbled on his feet as he landed on the ground from the platform he had been flipping off of. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, knowing he had been caught in the act of doing more than he should. He wondered how long she had been standing there. 

“This is light.” Dick offered with a smile as he shrugged his shoulders. 

Kory pushed off the wall she was leaning on and walked over to where he was standing. She clearly didn’t believe him, but he was happy to see that she wasn’t about to argue with him either. She was wearing one of his old college shirts and workout shorts that showed off her long legs. Dick immediately forgot about training as he fully turned towards her, remembering he was not wearing a shirt at the moment.

“You look good, but how do you feel?” Kory asked as she ran her fingers over his chest.

“Sore, but getting stronger everyday.” Dick said as he moved into her touch. He had missed this kind of closeness with her.

“Good.” Kory said with a seductive smile. “I almost forgot how much I liked to watch you move.” She circled around him, her fingers moving slowly across his chest.

Dick mirrored her movements, his eyes never leaving her face. “I hope you didn’t forget to much.” He said with a smirk.

Kory leaned against the platform wall, her magenta curls swelling around her face as she motioned, with her finger, for him to come closer. Dick obliged immediately, his smirk melting into her lips as he closed the gap between them. Despite the pain in his side, Dick’s hands wrapped around Kory’s waist and hoisted her up, pinning her against the wall. Kory laughed into his kiss, her legs instantly wrapping around him. Dick deepened the kiss, his tongue tickling her lips, until she let him in. His hips grinded into hers and he knew any moment one of the other Titans could walk in, but it only made it that much hotter. He knew Kory felt the same as she pulled onto his hair, one hand slipping down into his pants. He reached for the edge of her shorts, deciding there was too much fabric between them when the tower alarm sounded off. 

“Of course.” Dick huffed in frustration as they broke apart, both looking up at the flashing red light.

“When’s there’s trouble,” Kory said with a slight sigh, “you know who to call.” She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. “Maybe we can finish this later.”

He sadly watched her run out of the gym, her fingers slipping through his before she disappeared. He felt anger and frustration boil inside of him before he turned and punched the nearest punching bag swinging from the ceiling. He wanted to follow her and the rest of his team and live off the high of saving the day. He slowly walked out of the gym and into the kitchen to grab a drink and moved to the monitor room where he would at least be able to watch his team fight. He pulled up the video feed to all of the cameras that were built into their suits and sat down in a chair. He grabbed a wireless headset and put it on and began typing on the computer so he could patch into their communication devices. 

“…Rachel you and Kory go around and corner him into that dead end.” Donna’s voice came over.

Dick could see Rachel and Kory splitting from Gar and Donna as they turned down a different alleyway. His eyes flipped over to the Rachel’s POV camera and he could make out Plasmus destroying building several feet ahead of them.

“Rachel, make sure he doesn’t see you until the very last minute.” Dick said.

“Seriously, Dick?” Rachel responded and he could practically hear her eyes rolling. “No backseat driving thanks.”

Dick could hear Gar laughing and he immediately turned to the changeling’s camera, “And Gar keep your eyes on Donna’s back.”

“Hey!” Gar said as his camera snapped to where Dick just directed.

“Don’t make me cut your line, Dick.” Donna threatened and he could hear Kory snort in laughter. “We’ll be fine.”

Dick sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He was just trying to help. He watched his team move and a small smile graced his face. He really was proud of them and how far they had come over the year since they had formed. He realized at the same time Donna and Kory did that Plasmus was working with Hive henchmen and that were very much out numbered. 

“Need back up?” Dick asked as he started to get up from his chair.

“Stay where you are.” Kory growled as she kicked a henchmen into a crate of boxes. “Trust your team.”

Dick growled, but sat back down in the seat, knowing better than to cross Kory. She was right, of course. They were able to take on the henchmen despite being out numbered. It was turning into a routine mission, until something caught Dick’s eye out of Kory’s camera. Plasmus was running straight at Rachel with a flaming telephone pole, who was busying throwing boxes at Hive Henchmen. Both he and Kory screamed Rachel’s name at the same time, but Kory was the one moving towards her. Dick watched as Plasmus swung the pole back, but instead of hitting Rachel, Kory shoved the girl out of the way, taking the full brunt of the hit.

“KORY!” Dicked yelled, his hands grasping the arms of the chair. He had watched her get hit from the three different cameras of his teammates. He felt his heart drop into his stomach and his body began to move. He had to get to her.

“Dick!” Donna’s voice cut through his adrenaline, like she was reading his mind. “Don’t you dare leave that tower!” She ordered as she punched a henchmen trying to get to Rachel who had put up a shield to block another one of Plasmus’ blows.

Dick faltered as he stumbled back into the chair, his eyes turning back to the camera. Kory’s had gone offline and he could feel his heart practically bursting from his chest. “You can’t expect me to stay here when-“

“Yes, I do!” Donna growled. “Putting yourself in danger won’t help her.”

Dick gritted his teeth together deciding whether he would risk the wrath of Donna by leaving anyway. Before he could decide what to do a flash of green caught his eye and a sense of relief washed over him as he saw Kory burst through the darkness, angry and charged as she landed a fiery punch right in Plasmus’ face. He sunk back into his chair, feeling his adrenaline and heart rate slowly return to normal. Dick couldn’t lie; he loved watching Kory kick ass. It was a big turn on for him.

“Worried about me babe?” Kory asked as she kicked an unconscious Plasmus with her boot.

“Always, babe.” He responded with a slight smile.

“You two are gross.” Rachel said, but he could see her smiling out of Gar’s camera.

“Yeah, get a room.” Gar said.

Dick was restless as he waited for the team to get back. The returned an hour later with arms full of Dick’s favorite take out place, much to his surprise. 

“What’s all this for?” he asked as Donna started to grab plates from the kitchen so they could all eat together at the table.

“We were proud that you listened to us and staying put.” Donna explained as she and Rachel began to set the table.

“And trusting your team to handle the job.” Kory said as she walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss. Dick wished he could make it last longer, his eyes falling over her. He was glad she was okay and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and finish what they started in the gym. But, he would have to wait.

After they he dived into dinner Dick stood up, clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Uh, I just wanted to say a few things before everyone retired to their own devices tonight.” He could see Donna and Kory smiling while Gar and Rachel gave him a curious expression. “It’s been hard to let you all take care of me these past few weeks because I’m the one usually taking care of all of you.” He looked at Donna, who nodded her head encouragingly. “It’s made me realize how much I really care about all of you,” he looked at Kory, “and love all of you. You’re my family.”

There was the sound of a chair moving and Dick felt Rachel crash into him, her arms wrapping around his waist. Dick laughed as he hugged her in return and soon Gar was hugging him as well.

“You know we love taking care of you.” Rachel said as she nudged him playfully with her elbow.

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.” Dick said causing the others to laugh.

-

“Close your eyes.”

Dick jolted awake in bed, his breathing ragged as he grabbed onto the bed sheets, remembering he was safe. He could still feel the cold water rushing over him and he shivered slightly.

“Dick?” Kory’s voice carried over from the bathroom where she was standing, leaning against the doorframe just wearing his shirt and black shorts. “You okay?”

Dick smiled, relaxing against the bed as he took her in. “Yeah, I guess the bad dreams haven’t gone away completely.” He had fallen asleep while waited for her to shower. It was always the same dream. Him drowning in the river, but he felt it fading from his mind as Kory walked over to the bed.

“It’s okay.” Kory said as she laid a hand over his. “We all still have dreams like that, you’re not the only one swimming in the flood.”

“I know.” Dick said as he entwined his fingers with hers. He leaned up, kissing her softly. “You know,” he said as he pulled away from the kiss after a moment, “we never finished where we left off and it is hot to watch you take down bad guys.”

Kory smiled seductively as she leaned in to kiss him again, “Don’t worry, I’ll save you Mr. Grayson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy all finished! For a while I was stuck on how I wanted to end this and then all of the sudden I busted this chapter out. Gave a shout out to Teen Titans if you catch that. Thanks for all of your lovely comments and let me know what you think of the end!

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write this prompt for them, so I am hoping that I am doing it justice. Going to be a couple of chapters (maybe 2-3). Will deff be full of DickKory cause I am trash for them and Titans is on hiatus soooooooo why not. Let me know what you think!


End file.
